The present invention relates a monitor and, more particularly, to a portable fire-fighting monitor which can be mounted on a truck or may be mounted on a ground stand.
Portable fire-fighting monitors are specialized fire-fighting equipment which are used in conjunction with a nozzle to direct water at a high flow rate, such as 350 to 1000 gallons per minute. Portable monitors are typically interchangeable between a pumper-mount on a truck and a portable-mount, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,686, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. To facilitate installation, most portable monitors incorporate a disconnect mechanism, which permits the monitor to be quickly mounted on or dismounted from a respective mount but which provides a secure connection between the monitor and the mount. As described in the ""686 patent, portable monitors may include latch pins, which secure the monitor in place during fire-fighting operation and yet provide for a quick disconnect so that the monitor can be removed and remounted as desired.
However, it has been found on occasion an operator may not have the latch mechanism fully engaged with the respective mount. In order to achieve the flow rates normally associated with monitors, water that is pumped through the monitor is under high pressure. Therefore, if the latching mechanism is not properly latched, the monitor may leak.
Consequently, there is a need for a portable monitor that provides the operator of the monitor a quick connect or disconnect latching mechanism but also a means to confirm that the latching mechanism is fully engaged with its respective mount, preferably before water is pumped through the monitor.
According to one form of the present invention, a fire-fighting monitor for directing the flow of fluid from a mount includes a monitor housing having an inlet, which is adapted to receive the mount for receiving fluid from the mount, and an outlet in fluid communication with the inlet for discharging fluid from the housing. The monitor also includes a latch mechanism for releasably engaging the mount. The latch mechanism extends through the housing for releasably engaging the mount. The monitor also includes an indicator means for providing a positive indication of when the latch mechanism is fully engaged with the mount.
In one aspect, the indicator means comprises an indicator means for providing a positive visual indication of when the latch mechanism is fully engaged with the mount.
In other aspects, the latch mechanism comprises a latch housing, which includes the indicator means. In addition, the latch mechanism further comprises a latch pin that is movable in the monitor housing between an extended position for engaging the mount and a retracted position wherein the latch pin is disengaged. In one example, at least a portion of the latch pin is movable between the monitor housing and the latch housing.
In yet further aspects, the indicator means comprises at least one opening in the latch housing. The opening provides a visual indication of when the latch mechanism is in the extended position wherein the latch mechanism is fully engaged with the mount.
According to yet other aspects, the monitor housing includes a bore, with the latch pin supported for reciprocal movement in the bore from the retracted position to the extended position. In one form, the latch pin is biased to the extended position by a spring. For example, the spring may be mounted on the latch pin. In further forms, the monitor includes a cable wire, which is coupled to the latch pin and to a driver. The driver selectively increases tension on the cable to move the latch pin to the retracted position when the tension overcomes the spring force of the spring.
According to yet another aspect, a fire-fighting monitor includes a monitor housing having an inlet for receiving fluid and an outlet in fluid communication with the inlet for discharging fluid from the housing. The monitor also includes a latch mechanism for releasably engaging a mount. The latch mechanism includes a latch housing and a latch pin extending through the latch housing and the monitor housing for releasably engaging the mount. In this form, the latch housing has an indicator that provides a positive indication of when the latch pin is fully engaged with the mount.
In one aspect, the indicator comprises an opening in the latch housing and provides at least a positive visual indication or a tactile indication of when the latch mechanism is fully engaged with the mount.
In a further aspect, the latch housing includes an annular member, a base, and at least one member, which connects the annular member to the base. The member defines a passageway coaxial with the bore of the monitor housing for receiving a portion of the latch pin. The member also includes an opening in communication with the passageway whereby the position of the latch pin is viewable through the opening to provide a visual indication of when the latch pin is moved to the extended position.
It can be appreciated that the monitor of the present invention provides a quick disconnect and connect mechanism that permits the monitor to be quickly mounted on a mount, such as a pumper mount of a fire truck, and further a monitor that incorporates an indicator to provide, for example, a visual indication to an operator of when the latch mechanism is fully engaged with the mount. These and other objects, advantages, purposes, and features of the invention will become more apparent from the study of the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.